


Someone Like You

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ways that Finn could find out about Faberry and their family. A different scenario each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My TV Screen

Finn smiled as he turned on the TV, happy to relax after a long hard day at the shop. Sure it wasn’t eight Broadway shows a week but it was hard work, there was a lot of heavy lifting and now that Burt had retired early, the math behind the books was confusing Finn.

A rerun of Ellen was playing on the TV and checking the date on the screen, Finn realized that it was only a couple of days old; not that he really cared. Ellen wasn’t really the sort of thing he was inclined to watch. He made to switch the channel when something caught his eye.

“Our next guest is a beautiful and talented actress as well as a good friend of mine, please welcome, Quinn Fabray.” The audience went wild and Finn turned his attention fully onto the TV. He knew Quinn was in movies now, he’d even seen most of them but it was still odd to turn on your TV and see your ex-girlfriend on The Ellen Show.

She walked out and she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was still resting on her shoulders in curls, just like she’d worn it in high school yet her dress looked about ten times the price of anything she’d ever worn to walk the halls of McKinley High. “Hi!” She grinned excitedly and settled into the seat next to Ellen after greeting the other blonde.

“It’s so good to see you, how’s Rachel? How are the kids?” The talk show host smiled and Finn furrowed his eyebrows. He knew about his old friends’ successes but he wasn’t fully invested in their personal lives.

“Rachel’s fantastic, her new show just opened. I took Harmony to see it a couple of nights ago actually which was so fun. She loves watching Rachel perform, she’s such a little diva herself.” Quinn laughed and Finn frowned. Quinn and Rachel? This couldn’t be a coincidence. He quickly googled Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry and gasped at the results. Pictures of the two of them kissing, wrapped in each other’s arms in the middle of red carpets and walking around the big city with a mini Rachel and another little boy in tow. Intrigued, he turned his attention back to the screen.

“I saw a video on Instagram of Harrison walking! I can’t believe it! It’s seems like yesterday Rachel was here sporting that pregnancy bump.” Ellen laughed and Quinn nodded, her happiness evident in her eyes.

“Yeah, he just started walking. We knew it was going to happen for a while now but those first few steps were just amazing. The big grin on his face in that video just sums it up perfectly.” Quinn smiled and an image came up on the screen behind them of the little boy grinning widely in Rachel’s arms.

“How’s Harmony coping with that?” Ellen asked and Quinn laughed, throwing her head back slightly.

“Well with Rachel as a mother, I was expecting the worst! No, she’s been alright. She’s very clingy to Rachel and I now which isn’t something we’ve really experienced with her before; not since she turned 5 anyway. I’m not complaining because obviously, I love hugging my baby girl. We try and divide the attention as much as possible though. She likes to put on little shows for us and we give her special ‘Mommies’ time whilst Harrison is napping.” The blonde beauty smiled and giggled slightly as an image came up on the screen. Harmony was dressed in a little pink tutu and was apparently, twirling around the room.

“Now, you’ve been getting some pretty horrible negativity at the moment in regards to something that got posted on the internet a few weeks ago.” Quinn heaved a deep sigh and sat up a little taller at that comment.

“Yeah, um, one of our really good friends posted a throwback Thursday on her Instagram. It was of a silly funk number we did in Glee club and we’re dressed really stupidly and we’re dancing around but it’s pretty evident that I’m sporting a rather large baby bump. Everything kind of blew up from there. I had parents tweeting me and sending me messages on all forms of social media about how I shouldn’t present myself as a role model to children without them knowing all the facts. I had messages telling me to go die because God was going to punish me for my sins anyway.” Quinn explained, a serious expression coming over her face.

“So what did happen?” Ellen asked and Finn realized that Quinn was about to tell the whole story on national television.

“When I was 15, I got drunk and I lost my virginity to my boyfriend’s best friend. As most of these stories go, I was stupid and drunk and I believed him when he said trust me. Next thing I know I’m at a doctor’s office and the doctor confirmed I was pregnant. I lied to my boyfriend and told him it was his which was perhaps even more stupid than believing the father. When we were having dinner with my parents, my boyfriend let it slip. My father set the timer on the microwave and told me that I had thirty minutes to get out of his house. My lie about the father unraveled rather quickly after that and when I had the baby, I put her up for adoption. Out of a stroke of luck, Rachel’s birth mother, the surrogate that her fathers used, was looking to adopt and now Beth lives with her. I see her as often as I can and I love her with all my heart but giving her up was definitely the right option.”

“I know that some of the concerns that the parents had were that you were condoning teenage pregnancy. Is that true?” Ellen asked, looking at the blonde inquisitively.

“No, of course not. I gave Beth up because I had no way to support her and that child would have been raised in a bad environment. Sure, I love her and I would have shown her that but there would have been limited money, I would have been having to deal with a baby and school and everything else in a teenager’s life. We shouldn’t be condoning teenage pregnancies but to do that we need more information for these kids. They need to know about contraception and consent. Teenagers will have sex and there’s not really anything we can do to stop that but we can help them do it safely and without compromising the rest of their lives.”

“And that is what this new charity you’re founding is about?” The presenter asked and an image came up on the screen of Quinn addressing a room full of teenagers.

“Yes. Rachel and I have recently founded a charity and we’re really proud of the work that is starting to happen. We’re giving more sex education in schools and handing out contraception free of charge.”

Finn tuned out as Quinn continued talking and he thought back to high school when he was under the impression that he was the center of everyone’s universe. That so wasn’t true. They’d all moved on to bigger and better things whilst he was stuck in Lima changing tires at his stepfather’s shop. He felt ridiculous.


	2. Lost Little Lamb

2024

Finn smiled as he stepped off of the plane. He couldn’t believe he had actually made it to New York, he hadn’t been since he and Rachel had broken up during her freshman year of college. Kurt had invited him to spend the holidays with his family seeing as Burt and Carole were away on a holiday cruise. Since Burt had retired and Finn had taken over the shop, the couple had become much more adventurous. They’d been to every continent and had crazy tales to tell.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from his brother.

_Sorry Finn, Tracy got into trouble at school and had to go and sort it out. Can you wait at the airport? I should only be around an hour._

Finn sighed and looked around, it wasn’t as if there wasn’t anything to do. He smiled as he thought of his niece, she, along with her twin brother, had started kindergarten that fall and was turning into quite the little troublemaker. The problem was, one flutter of her eyelashes or a bashful smile and she had anyone putty in her hands. Kurt insisted that was the Blaine in her whereas Blaine was pretty sure it was Rachel.

Despite his ex-girlfriend being the biological mother of his niece and nephew, Finn actually hadn’t seen her since her opening night of Funny Girl back when they were 19. He’d always promised to attend her opening night and he’d stuck to his word. She had been amazing and it was no surprise that now she was all over the tabloids and everyone back home in the little town of Lima, Ohio was so proud of one of their limited success stories. He knew that she’d settled down in New York. She’d married a film star but Finn could never bring himself to find out who. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was over the tiny diva who had scared him in their first Glee club rehearsal. Every time he was around Kurt or Blaine and they began talking about Rachel, one look from Finn shut them up. This happened so often that the couple had just stopped bringing up their best friend in front of their brother.

Another person whose name was constantly mentioned around Lima was Quinn Fabray. She’d graduated top of her class from Yale, was valedictorian for her year and was now a household name due to her involvement in the film industry. Her name was plastered over billboards and buses, although Finn read in a magazine that she’d also settled down in New York with a family of her own. He’d gotten as far as reading that she’d married a famous Broadway star before he’d thrown the magazine across the room; he was having a bad day and reading about his high school friends’ successes was not helping.

Finn decided to grab a coffee as he waited for Kurt, there wasn’t that much in the way of entertainment on the arrivals side of the airport. He headed into Starbucks and ordered, sitting down at a small table.

“Mama?” A small voice was calling and Finn spun around to see a little girl who looked a lot like his niece stood there. She couldn’t have been more than five. She had long, thick brown hair and bangs which were brushed neatly on her forehead. She was dressed in a white dress and Mary Janes. Her head was downcast as she sobbed, little sniffles escaping her. She held a small stuffed lamb close to her body as if it were her lifeline.

“Hey little girl, are you lost?” He asked, crouching down in front of her. She looked up at him and nodded, tears in her eyes.

“I can’t find my Mommy.” She said, her bottom lip quavering.

“Where did you last see her sweetie?” He asked, taking the small girl’s hand in his.

“R-right here. I was looking over at that big teddy and then I turned around and they were gone!” She exclaimed, sniffling.

“Okay sweetie, don’t worry, we’ll find your mommy. I’m Finn, what’s your name?” He asked, trying to stop her from crying.

“H-Harmony.” She said, sniffling but she smiled slightly.

“That’s pretty.” He grinned and she nodded.

“Mama says I’m the prettiest little girl ever!” Harmony exclaimed, rocking back and forth on her feet in her shiny Mary Janes.

“Well your Mama sure knows what she’s talking about.” He smiled and she giggled, biting her lip.

“How we gonna find Mommy? There’s lots of people!”

“Well, do you know your Mommy’s name?” Finn asked, smirking slightly as the little girl furrowed her eyebrows in concentration before shaking her head. Finn glanced down at her lamb who was close to falling on the floor.

“Mama says I’m her little lamb.” She grinned and cuddled the stuffed animal close to her chest as if it had a direct link to her mother.

“How about we ask that nice lady behind the desk to make an announcement?” Finn suggested and she nodded, dragging him by the hand over to the desk where an assistant was happy to help.

_Could the parents of Harmony please come to the front desk, your child has been found. I repeat, the parents of Harmony._

“Thank you nice lady.” Harmony grinned, hugging her little lamb close and the assistant smiled fondly at the little girl.

“Thank you sir, are you alright to watch her until her parents get here? You can take her into that office through there, we’ll direct her parents when they get here.” The woman asked and Finn nodded, leading the little girl into the office and onto a seat.

“So Harmony, what do you like to do?” Finn asked, smiling as her green eyes lit up.

“I like to sing! And dance! Mama says I sing really pretty and Mommy says that I dance real good. Harrison doesn’t say much but he’s a boy and boys are stinky. Mama says that’s true and that I can’t date until I’m 25. But Mommy says that Harry’s different ‘cause he’s my brother.” She rambled on about her life, using her little lamb as a storytelling device and Finn smiled as she kept switching between Mama and Mommy; kids were weird like that.

“MOMMY!” Harmony’s face lit up as she noticed something over Finn’s shoulder. She wriggled to get out of the seat and chuckling, Finn helped her down. She then flew off as fast as her legs could take her.

“Harmony!” A very familiar voice exclaimed and Finn spun around to see his first love knelt down on the floor with her arms open for her little girl to fly into. She does just that and Rachel stands, holding her baby close and kissing her hair. Finn literally couldn’t form a sentence and all he could think of was how Harmony was talking about her Mama’s pretty blonde hair. Rachel’s hair was still as brunette as ever and Finn was more than a little confused.

“Rae? Did you find her?” Another familiar voice snapped Finn back to the present and he looked to see Quinn Fabray stood in the doorway, a little boy balanced on her hip. She was breathless and her short blonde hair was sticking out in all directions, probably due to the little hands that were attached to the baby on her hip.

“Mama!” Harmony exclaimed and rushed over to Quinn. The blonde smiled and handed Rachel who Finn assumed was Harrison before swooping the little girl up.

“You had us worried Little Lamb!” She exclaimed, hugging her tight.

“I’m sorry Mama but Finn helped me find you!” Harmony grinned and pointed back to Finn who was now sat there awkwardly in one of the chairs.

Everything clicked into place in Finn’s mind. Harmony wasn’t switching between Mommy and Mama because she was only five, she had two mothers and those two mothers just so happened to be Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry; his two high school girlfriends. The film star that Rachel married wasn’t some hunk with a six pack, it was Quinn who possibly still had her six pack.

“Finn!” Rachel exclaimed, gasping as she recognized his face. Finn let himself finally take her in and smiled. New York had been good to her. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a slouchy sweater and heeled boots; she looked better than Finn had ever seen her.

“Hey, I just found her outside Starbucks, I had no clue that she was yours.” He grinned and stood up to greet the pair, accepting their offered hugs.

“Thank you so much Finn! I’m glad she was in such safe hands.” Quinn smiled, kissing his cheek and he grinned, nodding his head in thanks for her compliment.

“I told you we didn’t need to get here so early Quinn, my dads don’t land for another hour.” Rachel laughed and stroked Harmony’s hair.

“Well if you guys have some time, I’d love to catch up. Kurt was supposed to be picking me up but he’s running late. I’ll buy you a coffee?” Finn offered, smiling at the small family in front of him.

“Me too?” Harmony asked, her green eyes wide with excitement.

“Maybe some juice for you.” Finn laughed along with Quinn and Rachel when she pouted, an expression that he’d seen on Rachel’s face many a time.

For the next hour, they sat in the airport Starbucks and discussed almost everything. Rachel talked about her shows, Quinn about her movies and Finn about the shop. Finn found out that Harmony and Harrison were biologically both Quinn and Rachel’s as well as Puck’s. They’d found a way to mix their DNA but they obviously still needed a sperm donor. When they talked about it, they decided Puck was the best choice and Beth was apparently super excited to get siblings.

Finn’s phone buzzed and he looked at it to see a text from Kurt.

_I’m at the arrivals gate, where are you?_

“I’ve gotta go, Kurt’s here but it was really great to catch up with you.” He smiled and stood up. The two women also stood up and embraced the tall man, kissing his cheeks.

“Bye Finn, don’t be a stranger again. Okay?” Rachel smiled and Finn grinned back, taking in his first love. He thought he was going to marry this woman for so long, yet here she was happy with two kids and a beautiful wife. Maybe now that he knew she was happy, he could finally move on.

“I promise.” He grinned and hugged Quinn again.

“Bye Finn!” Harmony exclaimed and jumped up to wrap her arms around his legs.

“Bye sweetie, you watch yourself okay? Don’t you go getting distracted by anymore big teddy bears.” The man grinned as the little girl giggled and nodded her head.

He grabbed his bag and headed towards the arrivals gate, turning back to wave at the girls who grinned and waved enthusiastically with their arms around each other. 


	3. Don't You Ever Grow Up

Finn sighed as his little girl danced through the front door, a light blush still adorning her cheeks.

“Hi baby girl.” He smiled from his spot on the couch.

“Oh, hi Daddy, I didn’t think anyone would be awake.” Ellie smiled, rushing over to hug her father.

“I was just making sure you got home alright. How was your d- evening?” He asked, unable to think about his baby girl dating.

“Wonderful, Harrison is _such_ a gentleman.” She sighed and smiled, obviously still on a high.

“I’m glad you had fun sweetie but it’s late. You should go to bed.” He raised an eyebrow and she smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek.

“You too Daddy, you worry too much.” She giggled and skipped to the stairs turning on the first step. “Oh by the way, Mom invited Harrison around for dinner on Friday.”

::: ::: ::: :::

Finn was not looking forward to this dinner. Sarah had made it slightly easier by inviting the boy’s parents and his two sisters but it was still going to be hard. Sitting down like this made the whole situation seem real and Finn just wasn’t ready to accept that just yet. This was his first born, his little girl. She was just shy of sixteen and, whilst he told himself that he was dating at that age, she didn’t seem old enough for a boyfriend.

“Daddy?” Bella’s little head popped round the door, a wide smile on her face.

“What’s up little lady?” Finn grinned, swinging the seven year old onto his hip.

“Mommy says you need to come out and be ready to greet Harrison and his family.” She stated matter of factly and Finn chuckled, carrying the little girl through to the hallway where the rest of the family stood.

“Why are we so dressed up? It’s only dinner.” Chase grumbled, pulling uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

“We want to make a good impression.” Sarah tutted, grabbing the boy’s hand and pulling it away so as to stop any further damage.

“Harrison’s family have money, lots of it and we don’t want to seem different.” Ellie explained when her thirteen year old brother looked at her for an explanation.

“So we have to wear funny clothes because Ellie’s boyfriend is rich?” Bella asked from Finn’s arms, a frown on her face. She jumped down and moved to stand by her mother.

“Don’t go saying things like that in front of the Fabrays sweetheart.” Sarah smiled, reaching over to tuck Bella’s hair behind her ear.

“Wait, what’s their last name?” Finn asked but his question was unanswered as the doorbell rang.

Ellie rushed forward, pulling the door open with a huge grin on her face. “Hi Harrison!”

“Hi Ellie.” The boy smiled back and opened his mouth to say more when a little girl pushed through from behind his legs.

“Are you Ellie? Mommy says that Ellie is Harry’s girlfriend. I’m Tia and I’m seven!” She exclaimed, grinning widely up at the girl in front of her.

“I’m seven too! My name’s Bella.” Bella exclaimed, rushing forwards towards the girl.

“That’s so cool, it’s like Belle!” Tia grinned, bouncing up and down on her heels.

“Tia-Bia, you gonna let anyone else in?” Harrison chuckled, picking the little girl up with an arm around her waist.

“Nope, you’re stinky and Harmony’s moody. Mommy and Mama can come though!” She giggled loudly and Bella joined in, despite not really knowing what was going on.

“Why don’t you all come in?” Sarah swooped in and held the door open wider so that the entire family could enter the hallway.

Harrison settled Tia down on the ground and they both entered, smiling widely. Tia was small for seven with long blonde hair, which was secured in two french braids, and deep brown eyes. Harrison was also tall but his hair was a deep brunette and his eyes were more hazel than the deep brown of Tia’s. An older teenager entered next and Finn frowned. She was the spitting image of his first love Rachel Berry, except for her nose. She looked like those pictures that Rachel had developed in their junior year of her with Quinn’s nose but less creepy. Then the parents walked in.

Of all people, Finn was not expecting to find himself face to face with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Or Rachel Fabray. Or Quinn Berry. Fabray-Berry? Berry-Fabray? He had no clue.

“And here I was thinking a last name of Hudson was a coincidence.” Quinn laughed, breaking the ice and causing the other two to chuckle. Finn took her in, her open red coat allowing him to see her outfit. A pretty dress and heels, short blonde hair and a flawless complexion. The years had been good to Quinn Fabray.

“Baby it’s us, nothing’s ever a coincidence.” Rachel laughed and Finn allowed himself to look at the woman who had once been his dream girl. Also dressed in a nice dress and heels, Rachel Berry had matured from the age of animal sweaters and plaid skirts. A black coat hung open off of her shoulders. _Baby._ This was a weird situation.

“Well don’t just stand there Hudson, hug me!” Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms around her first boyfriend. Finn chuckled and hugged her back, smirking at Rachel’s giggling. It seemed that some things stayed the exact same.

“Come here Rach.” He grinned after Quinn stepped back and the diva flew into his arms, her tanned arms wrapping tightly around his frame.

“Will someone explain what’s going on?” Ellie asked, frowning from where she stood with her hand intertwined with Harrison’s.

“I went to high school with Quinn and Rachel, we were in Glee together.” Finn smiled as Rachel stepped away.

“Finn.” Sarah cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Oh right, sorry. Quinn, Rachel, this is my wife Sarah and these are our children, Ellie, Chase and Bella.” The tall man smiled and gestured to each member of his family with a smile on his face.

“It’s lovely to meet you Sarah. You have a lovely home.” Rachel grinned and Quinn smiled, reinforcing the comment.

“Well you haven’t seen much of it! Come through to the living room, just throw your coats anywhere.” Sarah laughed and ushered the children along. Finn lingered, smiling as Quinn helped Rachel out of her coat before removing her own.

They entered the living room and chuckled to see the kids comfortable on the two couches. Harmony had whipped out her phone and was typing away whilst Chase seemed to be playing some sort of game on his own phone. Ellie and Harrison were sat next to each other blushing and Bella was explaining her Barbies to a seemingly disinterested Tia.

“Mama? I’m tired.” Tia pouted and lifted her arms up. Quinn smirked and scooped her baby up, balancing her on her hip.

“I told you that you could have skipped the matinee today. I told your Mommy that too.” The blonde smirked and stroked her little blonde head as she happily settled against Quinn.

“Oh, did you see a show today?” Sarah asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Finn chuckled and wrapped an arm around his wife. Since they moved to New York a few months prior to explore a job opportunity that had arisen in Sarah’s career, she’d been determined to get the family to go and see a show. Unfortunately they hadn’t made it yet; if it wasn’t Bella’s ballet class, it was Chase’s parent-teacher night or Ellie’s gymnastics meet.

“Not exactly. This little munchkin is Molly in Annie.” Rachel grinned, smoothing blonde hair away from Tia’s forehead.

“Starting them young Rach?” Finn chuckled and Rachel stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. The timer to the oven began to beep and Sarah excused herself.

“Mom? Mama?”

“Daddy?”

The adults turned around to see Harrison and Ellie stood there, reminding them of the reason for this visit in the first place. Quinn placed Tia down on the couch before slipping her hand into Rachel’s.

“Mom, Mama, this is Ellie.” Harrison smiled at his girlfriend who extended her hand with a smile on her face.

“Oh darling, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you with the amount that Harry’s been going on about you. I swear he can manipulate any conversation. Why just the other day…” Rachel grinned, disregarding the teenager’s hand and pulling her into a hug.

“Rachel baby, you’re rambling again.” Quinn smiled kindly, pulling her wife away from the shocked girl.

“Some things never change.” Finn chuckled and Quinn laughed too, kissing her wife’s cheek when she pouted.

“It really is delightful to meet you sweetie.” The blonde smiled at Ellie, shaking her hand with a kind smile.

“It’s lovely to meet you too. Your son is so wonderful, I knew his parents must be too.” Ellie said charmingly, smiling in a way that was so much like his wife it made Finn grin proudly.

“Well they won’t disagree with that.” Harmony snorted in amusement from the couch, earning herself glares from her parents.

“Daddy, this is Harrison. Harry, this is my father.” Ellie smiled demurely, gesturing between the two males.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.”

Finn couldn’t deny that the boy was a gentleman. If anything, the father was glad that his daughter’s first boyfriend was someone so sweet and considerate. He obviously had two very good influences as parents; Finn just wished that Ellie could stay his baby girl forever.


	4. Ten Years Later

Finn Hudson grinned in determination as he stepped into McKinley High School. It was his ten year reunion and he was excited to see all of his old friends again. Especially one old friend, Rachel Berry. He hadn’t seen her since they’d broken up in her freshman year of college.

She’d probably bought all that fancy new technology with all that money she had from Broadway and changed her number, and her email address. Although, he was pretty sure her Facebook was still in use. Finn didn’t check it all that much but she was constantly posting pictures of Quinn and some little girl. He thought it was really great that the two of them could be such good friends despite being enemies in high school. He had no clue who the little girl was though; she looked like Rachel and surprisingly, Puck. But he knew Rachel and Puck weren’t together. Puck was married to a girl named Jessica and they had two kids. Finn found it hilarious how Puck had been one of the first of them to settle down.

The auditorium was covered in old photos and the school colors. They’d removed the seats and set up tables, with place mats and group names. Finn knew that the Glee club were all being seated together and he was glad. The Glee club had kind of drifted apart over the last ten years; it would be good to catch up. Finn and Puck were still quite close and obviously Finn and Kurt’s parents were married so he was close with him and Blaine. He knew that Kurt and Rachel were still attached at the hip. Whenever Kurt came home to visit his phone was constantly going off with texts from Rachel.

Finn quickly found the Glee club table and smiled to see Tina and Mike sat there. On Mike’s lap were two children, a boy and a girl.

“Finn!” Tina grinned, standing up to embrace the tall man.

“Hey Tina!” He exclaimed happily, embracing the girl and turning to fist bump Mike. “Hey buddy, hey princess.” Finn grinned and ruffled Kai’s and Lily’s hair. The twins giggled and shuffled back towards Mike, burying their faces in his shirt.

He enjoyed catching up with Mike and Tina. Mike told him about his new job teaching at the Joffrey Ballet School and Tina talked about her new role in Artie’s latest movie.

“Uncle Finn!” A voice cried and Finn grinned as Eli came running over, throwing himself into Finn’s lap.

“Eli Puckerman! What did I say? There’s too many people here for you to go running off!” Jessica sighed, walking up with Adina balanced on her hip and Puck laughing behind her.

“’Sup dude!” Puck grinned, high fiving Finn and Mike and leaning down to hug Tina.

“I know you didn’t start without me!” A loud voice sounded and they all turned around to see Santana and Brittany making their way over, four year old Daisy in between them, happily swinging on her mothers’ hands.

“Well hello there Miss Daisy.” Another voice sounded happily and the little blonde happily jumped into Mercedes’ arms, happy to see her “Aunt ‘Cedes”.

Soon enough nearly everyone was there. It was actually really nice as their kids began to mingle happily and they all caught up with what everyone else was doing. The only people missing were Quinn and Rachel.

All of a sudden, the club were distracted by a high pitched scream and they turned to see the little girl from Rachel’s Facebook pictures lying on the floor, crying her eyes out.

“Whoa! Baby girl!” That was a voice that Finn would recognize anywhere. That was Rachel Berry. He watched as she scooped the child up, holding her close and kissing her hair repeatedly as well as rocking the child slowly in an attempt to calm her. It seemed to work and the little brunette settled, leaning against Rachel’s shoulder sadly. Finn took that opportunity to really take Rachel in. She was dressed in a tight red dress which drew obvious attention to the small baby bump she was sporting. She smiled happily and held the little girl as tightly as she could.

“Rae! What have I told you about holding Harmony?” That was another voice Finn knew perfectly, Quinn Fabray. The blonde stalked over to the scene, looking as flawless as ever. The woman showed up everywhere looking like she could meet the Queen of England and tonight was no exception. She was dressed to the nines in a knee length green and blue floral dress and strappy heels.

“Quinn, will you calm down? She fell over.” Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes and Finn was confused. Since when did anyone, especially Quinn Fabray, call Rachel Rae? The dynamic presented in front of him did not seem like that of a typical best friend relationship.

“Oh, sweetie, did you get a booboo?” Quinn’s voice turned soft and she carefully extracted the little girl (Harmony was it?) from Rachel’s arms, encircling her in her own.

“Yup, it hurts Mama.” She pouted, looking up at Quinn sadly. Mama? Okay, definitely not a typical best friend relationship. Looking at the child, she did seem to have some of Quinn in her as well.

“Where is this booboo? Let’s see if we can’t get it to stop hurting.” The blonde grinned, chuckling as the child pointed to her knee. Lifting her above her head, she planted a series of kisses on the knee and the little girl squealed. Quinn laughed again and brought her back to her hip. “All better?”

“Yes but now here hurts!” The brunette giggled and gestured to her face with a mischievous smile.

“Well we can’t have that!” Quinn proceeded to smoother the child’s face in kisses, much to her delight.

Finn glanced at Rachel who was watching the scene with a grin. He smiled seeing that she was happy, it was what she deserved after all that she’d been through. Come to think of it, Quinn deserved to be happy as well and the way that she was smiling at the tiny brunette in her arms seemed to confirm that she was.

“Mama, I think Mommy needs some kisses!” The little girl exclaimed, giggling and she pointed to Rachel who was still watching the pair with a look of pure adoration on her face.

“I think you might be right there Harm.” Quinn grinned and she carried her over, holding her up so the toddler could plant kisses all over Rachel’s face. The Broadway star laughed and kissed her daughter back, smiling at Quinn over her shoulder.

“Mama! Mommy needs your kisses too!” The two women laughed and shared a quick kiss to placate the little girl.

“Fabray! Get your gay little ass over here and hug me!” Santana finally called and the women separated, laughing. Quinn did just that and Rachel took the little girl, bouncing her happily on her hip.

“Rachie!” Brittany squealed and Rachel reciprocated, wrapping her free arm around the blonde.

“It’s so good to see you Britt!” She grinned and kissed the dancer’s cheek.

“You too! Harmony! You’ve gotten so big!” Brittany exclaimed and lifted Harmony out of Rachel’s arms.

“Thank you Britt!” Quinn called from where she was stood hugging Artie and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“What did I do?” Brittany asked, confused as she hugged a giggling Harmony close to her.

“Mama doesn’t like Mommy lifting me up. She thinks it’ll hurt the baby.” The little girl explained, a very serious look on her face that made most of the club giggle behind their hands.

“Which, as I have told you a million times Quinn, is completely ridiculous. I am only six months along and the doctor said it was okay for me to carry Harmony as long as I put her down when I got tired.” Rachel sighed, flicking her long hair behind her shoulders.

“Wait! You’re six months already? Totally unfair. When I was six months with Daisy, I looked like a freaking balloon animal!” Santana cried, her eyes running over Rachel’s baby bump which Finn had to admit looked very small for her to be six months along.

“In case you haven’t noticed Santana, I am rather small as is Harmony.” Rachel shrugged, squealing as she hugged Tina tightly and then fawned over the twins.

“Finn!” Quinn grinned and rushed over to wrap her arms around him.

“Hey Miss Movie Star.” He smiled and hugged her close.

“Ah, it’s Mrs. Movie Star actually.” She winked and waved her left hand in front of his face. He laughed and kissed her cheek, smiling as she glanced over at her wife.

“Congratulations by the way, on everything. Harmony seems like a sweetheart.” He smiled and Quinn blushed, still as coy as she always was.

“Thanks, she can be a right little diva sometimes but I guess that’s the Rachel in her.” Quinn laughed, looking at the little girl who was sat on Artie’s lap, apparently fascinated by his glasses.

“Mama’s glasses are like this!” She exclaimed and Artie laughed, letting the little girl pull them off of his face and into her hands.

“Sweetie, give Artie his glasses back.” Rachel smiled, raising an eyebrow at Harmony who pouted.

“That’s an expression like her mother’s.” Blaine laughed and the rest of the club joined in which only caused the little girl to pout more.

“You know when I said I was looking forward to meeting Rachel’s children? This is exactly what I was imagining.” Mercedes laughed and Rachel threw her head back, making her way over to her daughter.

“Honey, Artie needs his glasses to see, just like Mama needs her glasses to read. You know you’re not allowed to take Mama’s glasses when she’s reading.” Rachel reasoned and Harmony sighed, handing the glasses back to Artie who smiled and slid them back onto his face.

“Not allowed to do anything when Mama’s reading.” Harmony muttered under her breath and Finn laughed, looking at Quinn who blushed.

“I’m not allowed near Mami when she’s cooking.” Daisy spoke from where she was settled next to Santana.

“She’s too damn cute, I get distracted and the kitchen blows up.” Santana shrugged and the club laughed.

“BOOM!” Daisy clapped her hands together and Brittany laughed, high fiving her daughter at the way Santana jumped.

“Mama, who’s that?” Harmony asked, her finger pointing in a direct line towards Finn.

“Baby girl, we don’t point. It’s rude.” Quinn reprimanded, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

“Sorry Mama. Excuse me Mr. Man, who are you?” The little girl danced over to Finn, raising her eyebrow in a very familiar way.

“My name’s Finn and you must be Harmony.” He smiled, laughing as she extended her hand. He shook it and smiled as she nodded, skipping off towards Santana.

“It’s so good to see you Finn!” Rachel exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

“You too Rach. Marriage looks good on you.” He smirked and she laughed, entwining her fingers with Quinn’s.

“You have to come and visit sometime! Maybe after this little peanut makes his appearance.” Quinn grinned, running a hand over her wife’s bump.

“Definitely. I’d love to.” 


	5. In the Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just as a side note, this chapter ignores the events of 4x04 on the Finchel side of things so Rachel hasn’t seen Finn since he put her on the train but Kurt and Blaine did break up.

“Group hug!” Puck called as they all embraced, happy to be back together. They were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing and they pulled apart, Quinn blushing slightly as she retrieved her iPhone from her pocket. She took one look at the caller ID and grinned, moving away from the group to gain some privacy.

“Hi baby.” She smiled down the phone, adjusting her scarf which had become crooked. “They’re great; it’s fantastic to be all back together.” The blonde said, fiddling with her skirt. “I know baby, I’ll be there in around half an hour.” They all shared a look, wondering who it was that was making Quinn smile so much. “I love you too.”

“Who was that Lady Fabray?” Puck asked, walking up behind her and throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“Santana knows.” Quinn smirked, moving the attention away from her and onto her best friend.

“Spill the beans Lopez.” Mike grinned, nudging the Latina who shook her head.

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Santana replied simply, mimicking a zipping motion over her mouth.

“Oh come on Quinn, we’re your friends, tell us who’s making you so happy.” Mercedes smiled, winking at the blonde who shook her head.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” She said coyly and Santana laughed, making the rest of the group feel rather excluded.

“Give us a clue.” Puck grinned, nudging her with his elbow.

“What are you, five?” She chuckled, rolling her eyes. “You’ll find out tonight. We’ll meet you all at Breadsticks, say 7?”

“Sounds good to me.” Finn smiled, giving her a wink when she sent him an appreciative smile.

“I’ve missed my sticks.” Santana commented and they all laughed, remembering Santana’s affliction for the town’s only affordable restaurant.

=== === ===

Finn was the first of the group to arrive at the restaurant, informing the waitress at the door that he was going to be joined by his friends as they arrived. He didn’t know why but he had a bad sort of feeling, like when he knew the football team were going to lose a match before it had even started. The only thing he could think of was meeting Quinn’s new boyfriend but he didn’t know why that would make him feel bad, he wasn’t in love with Quinn. Rachel however…

He wondered how she was doing. He probably should have called her when he returned from training but he was so embarrassed at his failure that the idea was quickly swept from his mind. He trusted Kurt to keep his secret; the boy was his brother after all. He missed her. He missed how she made him feel like he was worth something, like he was going somewhere in this godforsaken world. He knew that putting her on that train was the best thing for her but he wished that she was still by his side.

“’Sup dude? You got something bothering you?” Finn was startled as Puck slid into the booth with a grin on his face.

“What?” He frowned, looking at his best friend who rolled his eyes.

“Dude, I know you. That’s your Rachel face, what’s up?” Puck raised his eyebrows in that way that just made you want to talk.

“I feel bad that I haven’t called her. I mean, everyone else knows that I flunked out of the army but she’s the one that I was gonna marry, you know?”

“I’m not gonna pretend I understand all your one woman crap but I know that if you think you should call someone, you should call them.” Puck shrugged and nodded his head as if he had the answers to the universe.

“Thanks dude.” Finn grinned and Puck smiled back.

“No problem. Oh look, here’s Chang and Mercedes.”

“Hey guys, over here!” Finn called and the pair walked over, smiles on their faces.

“What’s so funny?” Puck asked as they settled into the booth.

“Predictions on Quinn’s new man.” Mike smirked and Puck laughed.

 “I bet he’s a real dick, like so up himself. I mean, who else could she have met at Yale? His family probably invented the apple or something and I bet he brags about it constantly.” The mohawked boy grinned wickedly and the group laughed.

“Come on guys, this is Quinn. She wouldn’t date a douchebag.” Finn said, sticking up for his ex-girlfriend.

“She dated you didn’t she?” Santana’s voice sounded behind them and they whirled to see the Latina stood there grinning. “Joking Lumps, move up Puckerman.”

She slid in next to Puck and the group turned to her.

“You’ve got to tell us something.” Mercedes grinned, looking at her friend in excitement.

“Come off it. I’ve got Q’s back and I’m not spilling. Anyway, didn’t any of you grow up a little? Are you all still so invested in Quinn Fabray’s love life?” Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“One detail.” Mike said plainly. “One detail and I’ll buy you a round of sticks.”

Santana’s interest piqued and at Mike’s nod she relented. “Okay but this is all you get, it’s someone you all already know.”

Puck, Mike and Mercedes immediately began discussing who they thought it could be and Finn met Santana’s eyes over Puck’s head, both of them shaking their heads at their friends.

Santana’s phone ringing distracted them and the Latina dug it out, Quinn’s picture lighting up her screen. “What’s up Stretchmarks?” She rolled her eyes. “You were making out, weren’t you?” A chuckle. “Don’t lie to me Fabray, I can totally tell. Get your skinny white ass in here ASAP.” Then she hung up.

“Quinn’s running late?” Puck smirked and Santana chuckled, nodding her head.

“Can’t blame her, she’s annoying but that little fireball is hot.” Santana grinned but then her eyes went wide, realizing what she’d said.

“Wait, she?” Mercedes asked, her eyes wide. Santana winced but nodded and Mike gasped.

“A girl? And we already know her. You said she’s annoying… Oh my god.” Everything clicked into place in Mike’s head and he sat back in his seat.

“Hey guys.” The group turned to see Quinn stood there smiling holding the hand of one Rachel Berry. The first thing Finn noticed was how different she looked. She wore a slouchy sweater tucked into black shorts and thigh high socks with black boots. Her hair was longer with blonde ends and it was curly. Her face was adorned with more eye makeup than he had ever seen her wear.

“Oh my god, Rachel?” Mercedes grinned and jumped up, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette.

“Hi!” She replied excitedly, detangling her hand from Quinn’s to hug her friend tightly. The others all jumped up to greet their former star. Rachel enthusiastically hugged Mike and Santana, the latter of whom pretended to be disgusted but chuckled and gave the diva a squeeze.

Puck let out a laugh and swooped in, lifting Rachel off of her feet. “Hey Jewbabe.”

“Oh I missed you Noah!” She exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

“I missed you too Rach.” He ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek too, the brotherly affection he felt for her shining in his eyes.

“Hey Rach.” Finn smiled sheepishly as she turned towards him.

“Hi Finn.” She smiled and the two shared an awkward hug before they all returned to their seats.

Finn was blind sighted. Never in a million years did he think that Rachel would have found somebody else, in his mind she was waiting for him in New York. Waiting for when he’d be ready to live in the big city with her, when they could have their happy ever after.

“How did this happen?” Mercedes asked, looking between the couple. Quinn had slung her arm over Rachel’s shoulder and the smaller girl was happily leaning into her, one of her hands rested on the blonde’s thigh.

Rachel launched into some long explanation about how she’d been feeling incredibly lonely in New York and had been ecstatic when Quinn invited her to New Haven for a week before school started. Apparently the girls shared so much on that trip that it was impossible to not fall head over heels. Quinn asked her out at the train station just before Rachel left and the rest was history.

Finn, of course, wasn’t listening. He was paying more attention to Rachel’s face as she told the story. The way she looked at Quinn was the way she’d looked at him six months ago. The way her eyes sparkled as she mentioned something particularly romantic had been saved for explanations of his own acts not too long ago. It infuriated him that she’d thrown away their future so quickly.

“But you’re not gay.” Finn blurted out and everyone turned to look at him. Santana looked like she was trying not to laugh whilst Puck, Mike and Mercedes all groaned. Rachel looked startled whereas Quinn looked furious.

“Sexuality isn’t black and white Finn, it’s fluid. While yes, I did only date males in high school I had not ruled out the possibility of a relationship with a woman, should the right one come along.” Rachel explained after a deep breath. She turned to look at Quinn with such a sappy look that Finn flinched and resisted the urge to gag. Quinn’s expression softened and she winked at the brunette, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

“So where’s Kurt?” Mike asked, changing the conversation in an attempt to relieve the awkwardness.

“He didn’t want to come. He wanted to see all of you obviously but things are still really awkward between him and Blaine.” Rachel explained, letting out a sigh.

“I hope they work it all out, they were so good for each other.” Mercedes sighed and she and Rachel shared a sad look.

“I think Kurt just feels insanely betrayed. I mean, Blaine just through their entire relationship out the window for a hook-up.” Quinn sighed and Finn’s eyes darted to where her fingers were rubbing circles on Rachel’s shoulder.

“I know the feeling.” Finn muttered underneath his breath but he seemed to have forgotten over the months they’d been apart that Quinn had insanely good hearing and her eyes darkened.

“Oh don’t even start Finn. You were the one that put her on that train, you were the one who broke up with her and you were the one that broke her heart. All I did was pick up the pieces you left. Don’t pretend you’re the victim here.” The HBIC glare that Finn had been on the receiving end of so many times in high school was set on Quinn’s face.

“Quinn, calm down.” Rachel said sweetly, a hand reaching up to turn the blonde’s face towards her. Quinn’s hazel eyes softened and she smiled slightly, closing the gap to place a sweet kiss on the top of Rachel’s nose.

“I’m calm.” She reassured her and turned back towards Finn. “I’m sorry; I know this must be difficult for you.”

“Thank you and I’m sorry too.” Finn gave her a nod and they both laid it to rest, thinking it was the last time they’d broach the subject.

=== === ===

The next day, Finn sat in his office, pairing up his newbies and alumni. It was around ten minutes before Glee began and he was grateful that all of his friends had agreed to help him. He was worried due to his behavior at Breadsticks that Quinn was going to refuse but she had agreed, that sickly sweet smile on her face.

“This feels weird.” A voice sounded from inside the choir room and Finn shifted slightly to the left to see that Quinn and Rachel had entered the room, their hands laced together. It was Quinn who had spoken and Finn drew comfort from the fact that although he could see them, they could not see him.

“I know what you mean, like a really intense sense of déjà vu.” Rachel replied with a shudder. “Looks like we’re the first ones here.”

“Well you did insist we left half an hour before we needed to.” Quinn chuckled and Finn watched as they stopped in front of the piano. Rachel jumped up to sit on top of it and Quinn settled in front of her, an amused smirk on her face.

“And we would have been here with even more time to spare if you hadn’t insisted that we went to the drive through.” The brunette rolled her eyes and Quinn smirked.

“Baby, your dads are awesome but I need bacon every once in a while otherwise I suffer withdrawal.” The blonde stated in a very serious tone.

“You’re such a dork.” Rachel laughed, her arms coming around Quinn’s neck. Finn moved his chair back and tried to think of anything else as the unmistakable sound of the two girls kissing drifted into his office. He distracted himself as well as he could but was grateful when around five minutes later, he heard the sound of Artie’s wheels on the floor.

“Damn girl, get in there!” Artie laughed as he wheeled in and Finn moved his chair again to see the girls spring apart, both sporting red cheeks.

“Artie!” Rachel exclaimed and rushed over to hug him.

“We’ve missed your crazy Miss Berry.” He laughed and hugged her tightly. “Get over here home girl.”

Quinn laughed but rushed over to hug her friend too as more members began to spill in. Soon enough everyone had settled down with the alumni standing in front of the club in their chairs. Finn noticed as he walked in that Kitty was sending Quinn some rather excited smiles.

Pairing everyone off was easier than he expected until he realized that with Rachel there, he had more alumni then newbies.

“Rach, I wasn’t really expecting you so maybe you could help me generally?” He stuttered looking at his ex-girlfriend who smiled.

“I’d be happy to assist you Finn.” She nodded but Finn saw Quinn shoot him a warning glare.

“The claws are out!” Artie laughed under his breath and Jake, who had heard him, let out a peal of laughter.

His ideas for the group number didn’t go down particularly well but Finn was grateful that Santana’s boisterous personality defused the tension in the room.

 


	6. This Isn't 2012?

Finn sighed as he walked away from the lockers. Why couldn’t Rachel just understand? Maybe he didn’t want to go to New York. Maybe he didn’t want to spend his entire life following her around and pursuing her dreams. So what if he didn’t quite know what his dream was quite yet? She should still be respectful of the fact that he would have one.

Puck’s idea was a good one. Loads of people in LA had pools; they would be practically rolling in it. Who needed college anyways?

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn’t notice the open locker in front of him. He walked straight into it and fell onto his back, seeing black.

::: ::: ::: :::

“Whoa! Dude, are you okay?”

Finn opened his eyes to see a large man standing over him, looking very concerned.

“What? Where am I?” He asked, suddenly very panicked as he tried to sit up.

“Hey man stop. You hit your head pretty hard on a locker. You’re at the Rachel Berry School of Performing Arts. Are you here to pick someone up? Your sibling?”

“The Rachel Berry what?” Finn asked, his head spinning.

“Okay, you seem pretty out of it. I’m going to get the boss. You stay right there man.” The man stood up and walked off quickly, throwing Finn a warning look over his shoulder as he went.

Sitting up properly, Finn took in his surroundings. He was still in a hallway filled with lockers but this was not McKinley High. The lockers were blue and many were decorated with interesting patterns, most of them music related.

“While I’m extremely appreciative of the janitorial work you do around here and I would love to see at any other time, I am extremely busy at this point in time.” A familiar voice drifted down the hall and Finn frowned, watching as his fiancée approached in a completely different outfit to the one she’d been sporting only moments earlier. As she came closer, Finn was even more confused. Rachel did not dress in skin tight jeans, loose tops and blazers. She didn’t wear heeled boots that clicked when she walked, what was going on?

“Rach?” He asked, rubbing his forehead. Her eyes landed on him and widened, causing Finn to notice the eye makeup that most definitely wasn’t there before. _I don’t see the point in extensive makeup._ That was what she had told him. Sure, he didn’t really know what extensive meant but still…

“Thank you Thomas, I’ll take it from here. Finn, why don’t you come with me?” She stated simply and her voice was so authoritative that Finn instantly complied, scrambling to his feet. They walked back down the hallway, winding past more lockers, up a flight of stairs before they entered an office.

The room was large and split into two distinct areas. One side had a desk which was immaculate with papers piled neatly. The other side looked as if it were for more informal meetings. Two couches sat facing each other, decorated with pillows and a throw.

“What the hell is going on?” He asked, looking around the room in amazement.

“Finn, what year is it?” Rachel asked, looking at him sincerely.

“What kind of question is it? It’s 2012.” He shrugged and her eyebrows shot up.

“Finn, it’s 2032.”

“Wait, I time travelled? That’s _so_ cool. So are we like married with babies?” He asked hopefully but then he saw the look on Rachel’s face. He then looked at the walls of the office he was sat in; they were covered in pictures. A small blonde girl giggling, a boy who looked a lot like Rachel reading and a mini-Rachel in a ballet uniform. He frowned as he saw a picture of what looked like an older Quinn in a wedding dress, laughing with a small blonde who Finn assumed was Beth. “Why do you have a picture of Quinn – wait. No way! Really, Quinn?”

“Yes Finn, Quinn and she’s wonderful so I don’t want another word about that. We need to concentrate on getting you home.” She set him with a glare and he nodded, bending to her will as he always did.

::: ::: ::: :::

“Lucy, I’m home!” Rachel laughed as they entered the house, shouting into the seemingly empty hallway.

“Call me that again and I’ll divorce you.” The blonde appeared, a teasing smile on her face. No matter how prepared Finn felt he was, the monster inside his chest roared as he saw the expression of love sent towards _his_ fiancée.

“You’ve been saying that for years but I have yet to see a single document.” She grinned back, quickly pecking her lips.

“Someone’s got to keep the other side of the bed warm.” A wink was sent and Rachel laughed, her head thrown back in the same way that Finn had always found absolutely adorable.

“So is Quinn like a mad scientist or something now? I don’t really see how us being here is going to help me get home.” Finn said, interrupting the moment due to the awkwardness he was feeling.

“I’m a photographer, not a mad scientist. You’re here because my wife has been kind enough to give you a place to stay whilst we search for a solution on how to get you back to your time. I suggest you appreciate the kindness she is extending because I can assure you, you won’t be receiving much of it from me.” The blonde squared off, that famous HBIC look coming across her face as she turned to look at Finn as if she was daring him to speak back. Unfortunately for him, Finn had never been the smartest of people.

“The legendary Quinn Fabray can’t have anyone thinking she has feelings right? And she’s not your wife, she’s my fiancée!” He screamed, feeling the urge to stamp his foot like a toddler.

“Whoa, Uncle Finn from the past is way angrier than today’s Uncle Finn!” A boy joked, entering the hallway having heard the commotion.

“Harrison Leroy Fabray!” Rachel said sternly, frowning at the boy.

“Rachel, why don’t you and Harrison start on dinner? I think Finn and I need to have a little chat.” Quinn said but kept her eyes trained on the boy in front of her.

“Of course baby.” The brunette managed to distract her wife for a second. She used her palm, turning the pale face towards her. Finn watched as Quinn’s expression instantly softened. Words were exchanged between the two of them but they were so soft spoken that Finn could not hear them. He flinched away as a sweet kiss was shared between them.

“Mama and Mommy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” A voice sang from the stairs and Finn turned to see a little blonde stood there with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Are you making fun of us little munchkin?” Rachel grinned, stepping away from the encircle of her wife’s arms.

“Mayyyyyyybe.” The little girl giggled, rocking back and forth on her heels.

“Baby girl, do you want to help Mommy with dinner?” Quinn asked, her face splitting into a smile as she gazed at her daughter.

“Uh huh!” She nodded, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Come on Harry!”

Rachel smiled at Quinn and followed her daughter, pulling her son along with her. “Yeah, come on Harry!”

“Come with me.” The blonde said simply, walking up the stairs trusting that Finn would follow. He did and looked around as they climbed. The walls were full of photos. There were lots of a dark haired girl in costumes and ballet clothing. He was surprised when they walked along the landing only to begin climbing another flight of stairs.

“Three floors?” Finn asked also reflexively.

“The attic was absolutely huge when we moved in so after a few years, we had it converted.” Quinn explained as they reached the top of the stairs. There was a long corridor which she headed down, opening the doors as she went. “Dance studio for Harmony and Rachel. Recording studio. That one’s storage. Ah, here we are.”

She stepped into the last room on the corridor. It was huge, second only to the dance studio they’d just passed. The walls were covered in photos again but these were not like the family ones that had lined the walls downstairs. Although they still heavily featured Rachel and the children, these were obviously not taken to capture a memory or a family moment. These were art and, as much as Finn hated to admit it, they were good.

“You’re good.” He said simply, his eyes still taking in his surroundings.

“Well, they certainly seem to think so.” Quinn gestured to a wall which was almost entirely shelved. On those shelves sat award after award.

“Can I sit?” He asked, gesturing to the sofa which was situated in the studio.

“Go for it.” She replied, settling into her own chair at her desk.

“I’m sorry…”

“I don’t want to hear your apologies. You walked into my house and disrespected me. I am allowing you to stay here and you are not going to treat me like that. You need to make the distinction. I know it’s hard for you; you thought you and Rachel were going to be together forever but that’s just not the way it played out. Rachel Berry in 2012 is your fiancée. Rachel Fabray is the woman downstairs and she is my wife. I know you’re slow but I think you can understand the difference.” Quinn was calmer now but she still held that intense look in her eyes as she talked to Finn.

“But we love each other! Isn’t that enough? What happened?” Finn asked, his head spinning round in circles as he tried to understand the situation he’d been placed in.

“Honestly, no. You know that I was not an advocate for the two of you getting married. I still think you were doing it for the wrong reasons. You don’t know what you want to do with your life, you have no clue. So, you cling to the one thing that has been somewhat constant throughout high school, your relationship with Rachel. But she’s destined for greater things. That’s why I’m letting you stay after you were so rude, I hope that seeing her success will make you realize what a stupid decision you’re making.” She leant back in her chair, looking very much at ease in the situation. _Never let them see you sweat._ She’d told him that once.

“You’re calling Rachel stupid? I thought she was your wife.” Finn couldn’t help himself. This whole situation was messing with his brain.

“No. I’m calling Rachel young and infatuated with her first love. I’m calling _you_ stupid.” Quinn said simply, pulling off her hoodie due to the heat in the room. Finn gasped as the sight of ink on her shoulder came into view.

“You have a tattoo?” He asked, his eyebrows raising. This was Quinn Fabray; good, sweet and innocent Christian girl.

“Two actually.” She grinned and slid her wedding ring off of her finger to show Finn. Extending her hand towards him, Finn saw that the words _Ani Ohevet Otach_ were written, followed by a small heart.

“What does it mean?” Finn asked as she slid her wedding ring back on her finger.

“It’s I love you in Hebrew. Rachel has a matching one.”

“And the one on your shoulder?” He asked, intrigued as to what it could be. She turned away from him and he looked closely. At first, it appeared to simply be a heart but when he looked closer, he could see it was actually made up of five names. _Rachel, Beth, Harmony, Harrison, Tatiana._ Quinn turned back towards him and smiled.

“We got married when we were 22. It was a beautiful service in Central Park and Rachel looked stunning. Beth was the flower girl and she was so excited. It was the best day of my life. We settled down here in New York after that. Rachel completed her EGOT by winning an Oscar at 23 for her role in Wicked. She won the Tony at 19 for Funny Girl, the Grammy at 21 for her album and the Emmy at 22 for her role in an amazing TV show. She’s officially the youngest EGOT winner ever; she’s still not as old as the next youngest winner. Harmony was born when we were 24, I carried her and Harrison but they’re all biologically both of ours. The technology nowadays really is amazing. Harrison came along three years later and then six years after that, we had Tatiana, although everyone calls her Tia. Harmony’s our little ballerina. She’s 14 and she’s already studying at the Joffrey Ballet School. Harrison’s a genius; he’s two grades ahead of other pupils his age. Tia definitely has Rachel’s lungs. She’s only four but boy can that little girl sing…”

“Stop! I get it okay!” Finn finally cried, having had enough of hearing about Rachel’s happily ever after.

“Good. Now come on, dinner won’t be too long.” Quinn stood again, making to walk out of the room.

“Quinn?” Finn said, certain that his question would not go down well with the blonde as she turned back towards him. “Would you mind not being so affectionate towards Rachel?”

“No can do. She’s my wife and this is my house, I’ll behave how I like.”

“QUINN! HARMONY’S HOME!” Rachel’s voice travelled up the stairs and the two began their descent.

“Hi Mama!” A teenaged girl came into view as they made their way down the second flight of stairs. Her hair was dark like Harrison’s and pulled back into a tight bun. She was dressed in ballet tights, black shorts and a hoodie with the words Joffrey Ballet School written up the arm.

“Hey little lamb. How was school?” Quinn asked, pulling the teenager into a hug.

“So good! We did Giselle’s first act variation and the teacher used me as an example!”

“Well done! Did Mom explain what was going on?”

“Yup. Hi Uncle Finn, although I guess you’re not known as that yet. I’m gonna go change, Mom said dinner’s nearly ready.” She gave a kind smile to Finn before skipping into one of the rooms coming off of the landing.

“Smells awesome in here.” Quinn grinned as they entered the kitchen.

“You’re such a suck up.” Rachel laughed from where she was chopping up tomatoes.

“Don’t you know it.” Quinn winked and Finn felt disgusted at the blatant innuendo. Expecting Rachel to blow up like she normally did whenever he made a reference to their sex life in public, he was incredibly surprised when Rachel laughed, winking back at Quinn.

“Be careful Angel, there are innocent ears around.” The brunette smiled and pecked her wife’s cheek before concentrating on the food.

“Can I help?” Finn asked, wanting to distract himself.

“Oh no Finn, you’re a guest. Harry, why don’t you show Uncle Finn your new console?” Rachel suggested and Finn felt himself being tugged towards a seating area. The downstairs of the house was open plan, so Finn could see the kitchen from the lounge. He tuned Harrison out as he rambled on about graphic cards and other technology that Finn had no clue about. Instead he strained his ears and listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen.

“Mommy! The principal asked me to sing in the elementary school’s assembly next week!” Tia piped up, looking up at Rachel with adoration in her eyes.

“He did? Wow baby girl, that’s amazing!” Rachel grinned and lifted the small girl up, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek repeatedly.

“My baby girl’s a superstar!” Quinn exclaimed and kissed the blonde locks of her smallest child.

“Rude, I thought I was your superstar.” Harmony laughed, entering the room now dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Her hair was flowing down her back and she kissed Tia’s cheek as she passed her.

“Who are you? Honey, do you know who this random child is?” Quinn asked sarcastically, looking between Rachel and their eldest child.

“No idea, I told you to lock the front door. You always forget.” Rachel smirked as Harmony rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. You guys are hilarious. Maybe I’ll go and live with Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany.” She said dryly, hopping up to sit on the counter.

“Yeah right, you’d miss us too much. We’re awesome.” Rachel laughed and placed Tia back down on the floor.

“Plus Santana would drive you up the wall. You can’t even handle a full day of her teasing, little lamb.” Quinn winked and Finn shut his eyes, hoping to get the image of such a perfect family dynamic out of his head.

::: ::: ::: :::

“Finn? FINN!” Rachel’s voice was calling out and he opened his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief to see _his_ Rachel stood there, weird pink top and all.

“Oh thank god!” He cried and pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Finn? Are you okay? You walked straight into Brittany’s locker. Someone should really teach her to shut that.”

“I’m fine. I just had a really weird dream. You were married to Quinn.” He said and pulled a funny face, smiling when she chuckled slightly.

“Come on, don’t you have a shift at the shop?”

As they walked off, Rachel was glad that Finn didn’t notice the blush climbing up her neck.


End file.
